


how Sam & Dean’s argument in heaven should have gone

by coldspot



Series: Supernatural Drabbles and Shorts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspot/pseuds/coldspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short wincestified rewrite of the scene in Dark Side of the Moon where Sam and Dean argue about Sam's heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how Sam & Dean’s argument in heaven should have gone

“I told you, I wasn’t running away from you – I was running away from dad.”

“OK, well you know what, dad’s not here. And every time I turn around, you’re reliving your runaway greatest hits.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Oh it’s not? Then you must really love junk food and dingy couches ‘cause you furnished heaven with ‘em!”

“Listen…”

“No, you know what, fine. You love running away from me so much, have it.”

“Dean, my heaven is not when I'm running away from you – it’s when you find me.”


End file.
